1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a palletized packaging assembly. More particularly, this patent relates to a packaging assembly in which the outer carton and the manufacturing transport base are secured to the shipping pallet to prevent lateral movement of the packaged article relative to the shipping pallet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles such as outside air conditioners or large household appliances (washers, dryers, ranges, etc.) are often carried along assembly lines on transport bases made of corrugated fiberboard, honeycomb, foam or a combination of these materials. When these units are boxed and placed on shipping pallets (skids), they tend to shift, causing the boxed article to overhang the edges of the shipping pallet, sometimes resulting in damage to the packaged article and/or stacking and handling difficulties.
Thus the primary object of the present invention is to provide a packaging system that prevents a boxed article from the shifting with respect to the shipping pallet on which it rests.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shipping package in which the manufacturing transport base and outer box or carton are secured to the shipping pallet to prevent shifting of the product on the shipping pallet.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.